


Elude the Hunter

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, sex with a minor, shin megami tensei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Naoki's encounter in the Labyrinth of Amala. MxM Yaoi. Rated for violence, semi-willing sex, and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elude the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I was nearing the end of the game. The beginning is a little fuzzy since it has been a while since I first started, but I tried to keep this story as accurate to the original story as much as possible, such as when Dante meets the main demi-fiend and where. If I remember correctly, they first met in Ikebukuro, then again in the third kalpa in the Labyrinth of Amala, and that is how I am going to write it. If this order is incorrect than I apologize in advance.
> 
> Witten in Dante's POV for the most part
> 
> I use the main characters 'real' name 'Naoki Kashima' along with 'demi-fiend' and 'half-breed'. I was not aware of the name Hitoshura at the time of writing this.
> 
> **I haven't looked at this fic in a few years, so I'm not sure how good it is. I remember being proud of it though, so I'm posting it here for people to see!**

Elude the Hunter

_This was pathetic. Watching this poor kid run around in the Labyrinth and getting his ass kicked was becoming hard to watch. I have no problem in this place. As long as I have Ebony and Ivory, nothing can touch me, not to mention Rebellion can cut through anything that gets in my way. But this kid...he only has his bare fists and a few fire magic spells. The demon companions that he had, they are already dead...they've been dead for quite some time now._

_The young demi-fiend was struggling against two Nix, the most feared woman in the entire labyrinth. One was a pain in the ass alone, but two was suicide. They had jumped him and I had just sat by and watched. Sure I felt bad for the kid, I really did, but I had a job to do. If these ladies took care of it, well, less blood on my jacket._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not the bad guy here. I was just an ordinary guy, thrown into a screwed up world that was screwed up even more by a man named Hikawa, and a weird-ass cult organization...Alright I'm not ordinary, but everything else is the truth. I was given this candle thing by a strange old man and his good looking lady friend and pit against a bunch of other freaks...This kid was one of them. I didn't ask for this. I didn't know I'd have to fight a kid, not that this bothers me. I'm not going to hesitate to put a bullet in someone's head, but this kid was so pathetic. He was beginning to tug at my heart strings...What was left of them anyway._

He watched as the younger boy finished the two women off, and they faded from existence as the boy fell to his knees. He was panting hard and blood was dripping off the many cuts and bruises that littered his tattooed body. Dante peaked around the corner that he was hiding in, and he smirked as the boy tried to get back on his feet. The kid had guts, he would give him that. Getting up after the beating that he just had took a lot of courage...and a lot of physical strength. Hell this place was one big endurance test. The fact that he had made it to the third kalpa already was admirable. He was more than halfway there, and Dante shivered in anticipation. This kid could be the challenge that he had been hoping for. He had already fought the kid in Ikebukuro, and gotten a taste of his power, but that was ages ago. He had obviously matured in their short time apart.

The demi-fiend hobbled to his feet and pulled a small bead from his pocket. Dante decided this was a goodtime to make his move. Pulling out Ebony, he raised the well loved gun and fired. The loud shot rang throughout the long tunnel of the Labyrinth, and the boy cried out in pain as the projectile went through his hand. He clutched his bleeding wrist to his chest as his bead rolled across the slick floor, out of his reach.

"Sorry kid...but letting you heal would just be a pain in the ass..." Dante smirked and watched the boy's face changed from pain to horror as he looked up at the taller man. Dante-being that he stood a good six foot-stared down at the young teen. Close up, the kid was in even worse shape. At this rate, he would keel over with just a push. Good. Less effort on his part.

The demi-fiend stared up at Dante before visibly gulping. "Y-You..." his lip trembled from blood loss as his face turned pale. The wound on his hand wasn't gushing blood, but when added to his other wounds it worsened his condition. "Who the hell _are_ you?!" He shouted angrily, "Why are you following me?!"

Dante took long confident strides toward the darker haired male, and he pointed Ebony at his forehead. Dante watched as the beads of sweat formed on the younger man's brow. This kid looked barely eighteen, but now he looked even younger as the fear became apparent in his golden eyes. "None of your business...well maybe it is your business, but regardless I'm not going to tell you. You'll be dead soon anyway right? Dead men don't need to know people's names." Dante stated mater-of-factly and pulled back the hammer of Ebony and the other male gulped at the sound. "We're both after the same thing, but only one of us can win this. Ya' get my drift kid? Not that I wanna kill you, I really don't, believe me. It's a waste of bullets and a waste of my time, but someone's gotta do it and it looks like I'm the only one around to do it. Those Nix were the only two left in these halls." Dante decided not to mention that he had cleared out every other demon in the area.

The young fiend slowly stood from where he knelt, his eyes staring directly at the barrel of Ebony. The boy's gold eyes held confusion, before fading into understanding. "You have a candelabrum...? Is that why you've been following me?" He stated more than asked.

Dante smirked. Damn, this kid caught on fast. "Bingo. Not bad kid...I guess your senses are better than I thought. Being a demon does that to ya'," He said rather boredly. This was getting dull. "Like I said, nothing personal kid. It's just business. I let you live once, probably a bad on my part, I'm not going to let you go again."

A shot rang out and echoed in the empty halls of the labyrinth as Dante fired Ebony, its bullet aiming directly for the demi-fiend's forehead. It all happened in slow motion as Dante watched. The projectile moved on course, but Naoki was moving as well. The demi-fiend had more reserve than Dante originally thought, and dove out of the way just in time to save his life, but not fast enough to prevent the bullet from imbedding itself in his right shoulder. The black haired boy cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

Dante whistled, "Nice moves kid," he praised. "Not many people can dodge a bullet, let alone one from Ebony." He was genuinely impressed, but his cocky smile still made him look sinister. Squatting next to the whimpering teen, Dante lifted up Naoki's chin with the barrel of his gun, getting a good look at the boys face. Poor kid. His lip was trembling. The kid may be half demon, but there was still a confused, terrified human under all those tattoos and magic. Dante could see it in the kid's eyes as they looked vulnerably at him.

"Come on...don't look at me like that," He chided, flicking the boy's chin away with the end of Ebony. "I'm not the bad guy here. Why does everyone look at me like I am?" He asked.

"B-Because you're the asshole w-with guns..." The teen spat out bitterly.

Dante whistled again, "Ooh fiery...Ya' got spunk kid," the white haired man chuckled, "I'll tell you what," his voice dropped to a softer tone. "I think I'm going to let you live again." He watched as the black haired boy's eyes lit up a bit and he couldn't help but smirk. "I'm going to count to five. When I'm done counting, I'm going to come after ya'." Dante chuckled again as the boy's face turned pale. "If you can get away...Well good for you, if not...I'm gonna pump ya full of lead. Got it?" He stood and turned his back to the bleeding half demon.

"One..." he heard nothing behind him, and pretending to care less as he inspected his gloved nails, but he felt his own heart race at the prospect of a good chase. He smirked, listening intently for any movement behind him.

"...Two..." That got the kid going. Dante heard him scramble to his feet and the demon slayer grinned widely. He could hear the kid's receding footsteps, and he raised his voice, unable to contain the excitement in his tone, "Three..." The white haired male lifted both his guns, cocked them, and popped his neck. "Better run kid...I'm a fast counter," he muttered to himself as he looked over his shoulder at the teen's receding back.

"You're a cheater! A God damned cheater!" The demi-fiend shouted behind him as a rain of bullets descended upon him. His sneakers squeaked across the slick labyrinth floor as he avoided the demon slayer.

"I didn't say how I was going to get to five, kid! I didn't say anything in the rules about skipping a few numbers," he shouted back as they rounded a corner. They were both deep into the labyrinth. So deep into this particular kalpa, that the demons that normally littered every nook and cranny were nowhere to be seen, and Dante was thrilled that his toy hadn't given up yet. He was running out of breath, but he could hear his prey's panting from twenty feet in front of him, even over the ringing in his ears from firing his guns in such a confined and echoing space.

As Dante rounded the corner, he slowed to a walk before finally stopping. They had hit a dead end, and Naoki was desperately feeling on the walls in hopes for a concealed doorway or weak point. To Dante, he looked like a trapped rabbit about to be slaughtered by a rabid dog. A chuckle came from his chest before turning into laughter. "Look at you! And you were talking such trash earlier," he teased and only laughed harder as he received a glare from the battered and bloody half breed. "And now you're scratching at the walls like a trapped little animal."

"Oh," he calmed as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "You're killing me kid...too bad it should be the other way around." Dante's demeanor did a 360 as he raised Ivory and began firing at the trapped teen, his amused smile turning malicious and cruel. Some part of him liked to watch the teen's reactions of how his nimble half demon body would react to the stress of being shot at. The boy would run and dive out of the way of a bullet, just in time to be shot by another. Blood had literally stained the boy's skin red, and it shone from the sweat of his exertion, accenting every little muscle that the lean boy had as the perspiration rolled down his body. The only fully visible part of his skin was the glowing blue outlines of his tattoos, lightly glowing under the thin layer of red.

Dante ceased fire and the teen collapsed to his knees, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he bordered on hyperventilation. The white haired man smirked. Looks like he had finally broken the kid's endurance.

Taking slow, confident steps toward the exhausted teen, Dante casually replaced his guns into their holsters. "Shame...Out of spunk already?" Dante had already caught his breath, but a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. The kid had given him a run for his money. It was hard enough to sprint after an adult your own size, but Naoki was much smaller than Dante. He had less weight to carry around and he was quick on his feet.

Naoki looked up and quickly began to scoot backwards, falling before scrambling back to his knees and pressing his back against the cold wall of a dead end. He hissed at the pressure to his wounds, and he bared his teeth at the advancing demon slayer. "You had me sprinting for my life asshole!" he hissed.

"Language, language little demon..." he cooed softly and stopped a few yards away from the demon. Dante knew what a cornered animal could do, especially when the animal knew their life was in danger. Even Dante's ego knew that getting too close to a trapped demon was a bad idea, even if the demon was an exhausted half breed. He had to approach this carefully.

"Y-You won already!" the demi-fiend shouted, backing himself into the furthest corner away from this gun wielding lunatic. "Just take the damned candelabrum and leave me alone!"

The boy's plea made Dante smile. Aww, his voice cracked. Cute. "Come on kid, a deal's a deal. I caught you, so I get to kill you. Rules are rules."

"Says the jackass that skipped numbers when he was counting!" the teen whined. He was scared, confused, and near his breaking point. His tattoos began to glow red in response to his weakened state.

Dante shrugged, uncaring. "He said, she said...You shouldn't dwell on past things like that. It'll shorten your life." He chuckled and locked eyes with the frightened demi-fiend. He could see the fight leaving the teen's eyes. It had been dull for a long time, but Dante knew that this chase was over. He probably couldn't get this kid to run if he put hot coals down his pants.

Naoki looked up as the taller male came closer, and knelt right in front of him. Dante still had a one sided smirk, but his eyes weren't in it. "Alright kid, game over. I've got good news and bad news." Reaching forward, he grabbed a light hold of the teen's chin. The boy flinched at the contact, as if Dante's touch was a hot iron, but the demon slayer held fast, making the teen look at him. "The good news is that, that was the funnest chase I think I've ever had," Dante lightly ran his thumb over the boy's busted lower lip. It was swollen and redder than an oni's skin, making the boy want to flinch again out of pain. "The bad news is that I'm gonna have to kill ya' now."

The demi-fiend made a pitiful noise and closed his eyes tightly. "Can't you just take the damn candle and leave?" he asked, his small voice hopeful as he cracked open one eye to look at the demon slayer's reaction.

Dante tsked and leaned in closer, his voicing dropping an octave, "Doesn't work that way kid. If I'm going to win this, I'm going to do it right. If I just took it and left you alive, well, that would be bad for my reputation. I might lose clients ya' know?"

Dante used his free hand to slowly reach for Ivory, trying not to cause attention to himself. Seeing the kid battered and bloody tugged on a heartstring somewhere in Dante's chest. He wanted to try and make this as quickly as possible now that he wasn't in the mood for a good chase. He was ready to get this over with and head to a bar somewhere.

The young demi-fiend had other ideas. His sharp eyes darted to the movement of Dante's hand, and when he realized what the older male was doing, he promptly panicked. Naoki screamed hoarsely, and shook out of the grip Dante had on his chin. He used his remaining strength to slap and punch at Dante's face and chest, in a desperate attempt to get the older male away from him.

The shout caught Dante off guard, and a good slap to the face made Dante realize that his prey had a bit more strength left than he'd previously thought. The younger male landed a good punch to Dante's lower jaw, and Dante grunted as the spot began to throb. Even weak, a demon could still pack a punch. "Damnit kid, don't make this harder!" he shouted angrily as he tried to restrain the boy's hands, trying to stop the teen from digging his blunt nails into his eyes.

Dante struggled with the teen, growing more irritated with each passing moment. Using his size to his advantage, Dante wrestled the boy to the ground, pinning him on his stomach. Dante gripped the boy's wrists and held them tightly behind the boy's back. He was panting again, his white hair sticking in small strands on his forehead. Huffing, he hovered over the boy, trying to catch his breath. "Damnit..." He stared down at the panting teen, the boy's breath sounding ragged as a mixture of blood and saliva dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Dante used one hand to hold the younger's wrists as he used his free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Feeling as if he had won, Dante relaxed slightly. "There...Ya' done now?" he asked, congratulating himself on being able to pin the stubborn demon. For a little bit there, he actually thought that the half-blood would wiggle free. Dante was all for a good chase, but they had to be on his terms. "Behave and take your lead pill you little—Gah! Oh you little shit!" Dante growled as the teen below him used his legs to kick him in the back. Even pinned on his belly with his arms bound wasn't enough for this irritant. "Knock it off!" he shouted and sat, putting all of his weight on the boy's waist, and using his own feet to pin down the younger's legs.

This kid was really starting to get on his nerves. He was like a crocodile! When everything was pinned he would thrash around in a vain attempt to free himself. Dante would be impressed with the younger male's will to live if it wasn't causing him bodily harm. Damnit that last kick was going to bruise. Huffing, he blew a stray piece of hair out of his eye, irritation written all over his face. "Proud of yourself?...All that got you a one way ticket to being bound and sat on," he stated harshly.

"Yeah...I'd be proud if your fat ass wasn't crushing me!" Naoki shouted back breathlessly.

"Shut up! It's muscle! And just be thankful that I'm not sitting on your chest!" he snapped back and tightened his grip on the boys wrists, making the boy wince and utter a small cry. "Me sitting on you is the least of your worries."

Naoki went very still as he heard the clicking of Dante's gun as the demon slayer turned off the safety. Dante put the gun to the younger male's temple, and he increased his grip on the boy. He was prepared for any and all outbursts of energy, although Dante hoped the other's reserves were empty. He was getting tired of this.

Naoki's lips trembled as he felt the cold metal against his temple. "P-Please?..."

Dante huffed. "Damnit kid no! No begging! I'm killing you and you're not getting out of it," he shouted angrily down at the boy.

"No!" Naoki shouted as he gained his third wind, and began to thrash underneath the larger man. He twisted and turned his body trying to free his hands from the male's grasp, and kicked his legs trying to free them to kick the man in the back.

Dante struggled to keep a hold of the thrashing demon and hold his weapon at the same time. The male grunted, tightening his grip on the wiggling boy, and using his weight to hold the boy down. Dante could feel every muscle on the teen below him moving as he tried to free himself, Naoki's toned body writhing and rubbing against his own. Dante swallowed as the younger male's bottom rose up-easily because he was sitting on it-and ground against his groin roughly. He made a small noise, a mix between a gasp and a growl, and jerked Naoki's wrists harshly. "Knock off the moving kid! You're only making your situation worse," he warned.

Naoki stopped, but only briefly to catch his breath, before resuming his frantic movements. He began to buck his hips in a vain attempt to throw Dante off him. Dante cursed softly under his breath as he felt his slight arousal grind downward against the boys firm little butt. It felt like a woman's: small, round and warm underneath him.

Unable to help himself, Dante made a small moan. He had been in this hell-hole for so long he had begun to miss intimate contact. The lack of intimacy of any kind was doing a number on his sex drive. He may have been into women, but his libido didn't give a damn if he was sitting on a cactus. The more Naoki thrashed, the more friction Dante felt. A small hard on had became a full erection, pressing firmly in between the cheeks of Naoki's ass.

 _That_ got the demi-fiend's attention. His movements stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. He looked over his shoulder, his startled eyes locking onto Dante's aroused ones.

Licking his lips, Dante couldn't help the small blush that came to his cheeks. Of all the times to get a hard on... "Told you to stop kid..." He mumbled as he resisted the urge to grind against that firm little ass. That would only make the situation worse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naoki asked softly, his face burning red at the situation.

"Me? You're the one grinding on me. I haven't had a woman since the conception. I don't decide what my libido decides to do, and your ass on me isn't helping," he spat, frustrated. His member was beginning to throb in his tight leather pants, begging to be let out, and damn was Dante willing to grant it its wish. It wouldn't do any good. What's the point of whipping it out if there is no one to actually have sex with?

Dante paused and stared down at Naoki. Well, there was _someone_. Blue eyes roamed over the young male's body as he became an increasingly more attractive option. He was not very curvy, but he made up for it with his size. He was a full three heads shorter than Dante, and his thin waist gave him a more feminine look. His face wasn't that bad either, even if it was covered in blood and sweat. It was the long eyelashes...and the cute plumpness of the younger boy's lips. It was a choice between Naoki, and his right hand, and Dante was leaning more towards the first option.

Naoki gulped, his nervousness showing in his expression and in how he tried to shy away from Dante's judging gaze. There wasn't anywhere that he could go, but he buried his face as far into the floor as he could as he tried to catch his breath.

Dante's mind was conflicted. On one hand, he had a raging hard on and the only one around was a _male_ half demon, and on the other hand Dante had a strict no-sex-with-demons policy. He was a demon slayer; it went against everything he did for a living. Plus, it was highly likely that the kid wouldn't be a willing participant. Rape wasn't really Dante's thing. He was normally good looking enough that he had never had to resort to such desperate measures, but that was before, when humans were the dominate species on the planet. Now that the conception had occurred, there were almost no humans left as far as he had seen. The closest thing to a human he had come across was he teen under him...And maybe a few demons he mistook for human women.

Dante sighed angrily and pulled his gun away from the boy's temple, re-holstered it, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was beginning to give him a headache. A sigh escape his lips again and he moved to look at the teen. Did he really want it that badly? Was getting laid more important than what he was hired to do? More important than his personal morals? He grunted as Naoki made a slight movement underneath him. "Damnit kid..." he muttered before loosening his crushing grip on the boy's bruised wrists.

Naoki paused and strained his neck to look up at the larger male as Dante used his free hand to lightly trail his gloved fingers down the boy's delicate looking spine. Dante's eyes were distant as he weighed his options. Damnit he was a fully grown man. He shouldn't be letting his hormones dictate his life like they did when he was a teenager, but the feel of another body under his was making his resolve waver.

Slowly, Dante's fingertips traveled down the younger's male's spine. He brought his hand back up and placed his palm flat against the demi-fiend's naked back. It was rough, and slippery from the sweat and blood, but it was warm. So warm in fact, that Dante could feel the other's body heat through his glove. Applying light pressure, Dante moved up toward the other's neck, lightly touching the odd horn that grew there, before running his fingers through the boy's hair. It was matted from blood, but Dante could tell that it would probably feel soft if the teen ever had the chance to wash it.

Naoki shivered under the other's touches, his breath hitching as Dante's roaming hand brushed over a bullet wound. "W-What are you doing?..." he asked hesitantly, feeling Dante's hand in his hair.

"Shut up kid..." the white haired male mumbled and leaned down until his broad chest was flush against Naoki's small back, breath lightly ghosting over the boy's ear. He was still holding the boy down, and Dante's horny mind was already concocting a plan. If he could make the other boy interested, or even aroused, then he would have his willing participant.

The older man nuzzled behind the demi-fiends ear before licking up the shell of it, purposely using his hot breath to make the teen shiver. Liking the reaction that he received, Dante decided to take it a step further and lick the inside of the trapped teen's ear.

Naoki gasped, trying to jerk his head away from the intruding muscle, but he was leaning as far away as he could. He had no more room to move as Dante continued his assault on his ear.

Pulling away slightly, Dante blew cold air, making the boy below him shiver as it hit the saliva on his skin. Dante couldn't help but notice how responsive the kid was. With every little thing he did the boy either made a noise or shifted, adding a nice motion against his arousal that he had firmly pressed to the boy below him.

Smirking, Dante sat back on the boy and began to remove his belt. "Alright kid, I'm going to give you two options," he began as he pulled the thick leather from the loops of his pants. "You can behave, and finish what you started, and I might let you live." Using the belt, Dante bound the boy's wrists together with the thick leather, freeing up his other hand.

"Fin...ish?" Naoki asked softly, but Dante ignored him.

"Or, you can lay there, finish what you started anyway, misbehave, and I shoot you afterwards," he stated casually before sitting up just enough to flip the bound teen over onto his back. The boy hissed as his wounds pressed roughly against the floor and he gave Dante a confused look.

"I don't understand, finish wha—Ah!" Naoki made a small cry as Dante cut him off with a sharp tug to his hair.

"You know damn well what I mean half-breed. Don't play dumb with me!" He shouted, sitting back and gesturing to the obvious arousal he was sporting thanks to the younger male's struggling. Trying to act calmly, he grabbed the boy by both arms and forced him to sit up. He sat back against the wall and pulled the frazzled and confused boy into his lap. "Don't make me tell you twice..." he warned, shifting his hips so that his erection pressed against the underside of the younger's thigh.

The feelings that flashed across Naoki's face ranged from confusion to disgust at the situation, but the lingering threat in Dante's words made him hesitate to decline. "What...What would I have to do?" he asked carefully.

The white haired man huffed, his blue eyes narrowing impatiently, "Anything kid. Haven't you had sex before? You're old enough to know how it works," he insulted, giving the half demon a judging look.

The look on Naoki's face made Dante's mood drop. "You _have_ had sex right?..." No answer. "Right?!" he shouted, making the teen jump, and rapidly nod his head.

Dante breathed a sigh of relief in his mind. He was already iffy about doing this in the first place. He didn't need to be doing a virgin. Sure, bagging a virgin girl every now and then was kind of nice, but they were inexperienced and usually didn't make for a good lay. "Good, then get to it," he ordered, leaning back casually against the wall that he was sitting against.

Naoki blinked at him, his expression hesitant, and he audibly gulped. With his hands bound behind his back he wasn't in a position to argue, and Dante was staring at him, judging his every move.

Dante watched as the boy leaned forward. Letting his guard down now could be dangerous. Sure he had the upper hand now, but having a demon this close to his body was no laughing matter. One well placed bite to his neck could kill him in minutes, despite his abilities, and taking his eyes off the kid for even a second could spell his doom. He didn't see any malicious intent in his eyes, at least not yet, and Dante wanted to keep it that way. He couldn't afford for the darker haired male to get any ideas.

Smirking, Dante used his hands to grope and rub at the younger male's thighs. The boy's muscles twitched under his touch, and he reveled in the small noises that he heard the boy making. Unable to resist such a vulnerable target, he leaned in close to the boy's face, his breath lightly tickling Naoki's skin. "Come on then...How about a kiss?"

The look on the other's face was priceless. The little sadist inside him couldn't get enough of the boy's faces. Such big innocent eyes stared widely at him in a mix of horror and disbelief. Licking his own lips hungrily, he had the sudden urge to feel the other's lips on his. Would they feel as soft as they looked?

"Aww, don't be so shy," He teased before crushing his lips onto the unsuspecting teen's.

Dante was wrong. Naoki's lips weren't soft, but they felt wonderful against his own. Groaning deeply against them, he began to move his lips eagerly against Naoki's unresponsive ones. Dante didn't care that the other still seemed to be in shock over being kissed by another man, hell he didn't even care that he was the one doing the kissing. It felt damn good.

Gripping tightly onto the younger's black hair, he jerked it harshly to the side, causing the other to gasp in pain, and open his mouth for Dante's invading tongue. He wrapped it around the half-demon's, stroking it against the other's in order to get a response.

The young male on top of him shuddered, and began to struggle feebly against his grip, obviously unsure about the kiss and trying desperately to free his hands from the binds of Dante's belt. Dante gripped him harder, holding him in place as his tongue went to work, mapping out every crevice inside of the boy's moist entrance.

Small noises emanated from the younger male, and it made him shiver. To hell with morals. Dante began to move his lips more urgently against Naoki's, becoming more violent and animalistic as he added his teeth to the kiss, occasionally biting the corners of Naoki's mouth.

Pulling away slightly, he panted against the other's mouth as his bright blue eyes met the demi-fiend's golden ones. "Move against me..." he ordered, his voice laced with hunger. To make his point, he gyrated his hips in a small motion but it was enough to make his arousal known.

The nervous teen gulped, and Dante watched the blush spread across his cheeks. When the boy didn't move fast enough for the devil hunter's liking, he gave the boy's hair another rough jerk. "I said move against me," he ordered again. His patience was wearing thin.

Dante smirked when he felt the boy's butt begin to move in his lap. The friction was just what he needed, and he let out a pleased grunt. Keeping his grip on the demi-fiend's hair, he jerked it harshly to encourage the boy to move faster. "Oh fuck yeah..." he grinned and tilted his head back.

Naoki's butt fit so perfectly on his lap as he ground against his hips. Using both hands, he held tightly onto the boy's hips and released the painful grip he had on his hair. Shifting to get leverage, the white haired male began to thrust his hips upwards, grinding against the younger male's sweet ass.

Naoki made soft noises, making Dante smirk, "You like that don't you?" He whispered into Naoki's ear, savoring the shudder that it caused. "Yes I know you do..." he purred and continued to assault the ebony haired boy's bottom. He could feel the other beginning to get an erection, and he purposely angled his hips to press their groins together as he moved.

This was becoming oddly erotic. Dante hadn't expected to feel this interested in sex with a man, but here he was, humping a boy half his age and loving it.

Quickly, he pushed them forward until they were lying on the floor, the demi-fiend lying under him. Dante was beginning to like the kid's tattoos. They were a stark contrast to his milky skin, and his eyes traced them as they disappeared under his shorts. He wanted to know if there were more. Hovering over Naoki like a predator looms over its pray, he licked his lips and began to go to town on the boy. He roughly ripped the buttons off them and tried to pull them to the boy's ankles, his mind on auto-pilot. He removed the offensive materials along with the teen's small underwear, throwing them over his shoulder as he stared at the boy's newly exposed skin.

The tattoos decorated the boy's belly and trailed down his thighs, and back around to his butt. Small rings of black and blue wrapped around the younger's half hard member. The exotic nature of the boy's appearance and the way his body was oddly delicate made Dante shiver. The fact the kid had enough power to immensely damage him added to the strange arousal he was beginning to feel.

He hastily flipped the boy over, taking in a long look of the boy's ass. It was round and plump, just like how the devil hunter liked it. "Try to relax kid," he ordered, placing one hand on the boy's hip, "It'll go faster if you do."

He held the wiggling boy steady while his other hand unbuttoned his pants and released his hard member from its prison. The look on the kid's face was breaking his heart but, unfortunately for Naoki, his heart didn't have any control over his libido. Smirking in anticipation, he spat in his gloved hand and lubed his member up as best as he could. He didn't want to go in completely dry, but could care less about the boy below him. He was mostly doing it for his own comfort.

Angling himself at the younger male's entrance, he took a deep breath and plunged into the tight heat. It was so tight, tighter than any virgin woman, and it made him moan aloud. It felt like heaven on his aching member and sent a surge of electricity down his spine. That mixed with the half demon's loud cries made him want to force himself in and never come back out.

Holding onto the younger's thin hips, Dante began to push his way deeper inside, using small thrusts until he was balls deep inside the other. "Fuck..." he tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the tight warmth for a few moments.

Feeling like he had enjoyed it for long enough, he pulled out slowly, loving the way Naoki's insides twitched and constricted around his thick length, and shoved back in harshly. Naoki cried out loudly, but his pained voice fell on deaf ears as Dante repeated the action. His mind began reeling, lost in the throes of pleasure as he continued to thrust into the trembling boy below him.

Dante moaned huskily as he increased his pace. He had all but forgotten about his plan to make the other want it, too lost in his own pleasure to fully remember that Naoki was even there. Leaning over the boy, he angled his hips downward, getting in a better position to delve deeper into the boy. He felt Naoki jerk underneath him, and the moans he enticed out of the boy jerked him out of his euphoria. Looking down at him, he smirked; a bead of sweat rolled down his temple as the teen's moans began to get louder and louder. "I knew you liked it," he breathed huskily and gripped the teen's hair roughly, loving the feel of it around his fingers.

The sounds of Naoki's screams and leather slapping against damp flesh echoed through the long hallway of the labyrinth. Dante's breathing came hard, his lungs still burning from the earlier chase, and he groaned occasionally as Naoki tightened around him. Dante's mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything other than the sexy little body that he was currently pounding into the floor. He leaned down, whispering profanities into the wreathing boy's ear, "You feel so good around me...Like a perfect little slut."

Dante's thrusts began to get erratic, losing the rhythm that he had created as he neared his release. He could feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach and he began slamming into Naoki's abused hole, desperately wanting that release. Closing his eyes, Dante heard more than saw Naoki's release. The boy's sharp moan went straight to his groin, and he buried himself deep inside the boy as he released hard, coating his insides with his essence. Dante let out a hushed grunt, his vision flashing white as he frantically rode out his orgasm, thrusting feverishly until he was milked dry.

As the high faded, Dante's thrusts slowed before finally stopping all together. He stayed on his knees, catching his breath and buried deep inside the demi-fiend. Opening his eyes, he looked lazily down at the panting and sweaty teen. By the look on the other's face, Dante could tell that he had enjoyed himself.

Slowly, the white haired male pulled out of the teen, unwilling to leave the tight heat so soon, but his knees were killing him. Grunting, he flopped over next to the boy and stretched his arms above his head looking pleased. Oh yeah, worth it.

"Ya' still alive kid?" he asked, and only received a tired grunt in response. He chuckled, "You're not a bad fuck for a half demon..." he admitted and ran a hand through his hair, getting the lose strands off his sweaty face.

Naoki turned his head, looking at Dante sleepily, but there was still fear in his eyes. Dante noticed and sighed. "It would be a shame to kill someone with such a nice ass..." he started then smirked at Naoki before sitting up. Reaching back behind his coat, he pulled something out and tossed it down next to Naoki. "Just go ahead and take my candelabra..." he laughed at the look on Naoki's face. "I'm serious kid. Take it."

Reaching over, he untied the teen's wrists and stood, redoing his belt and placing his flaccid member back into his tight leather pants. "I just wanted to see what you could do," he looked over at Naoki, who was sitting up and rubbing his wrists. "You're gonna go far kid...I could tell from the beginning. The fuck was just bonus," he said with a wink, grinning at the glare he received. "Oh, don't look at me like that...You liked it too. The mess on your stomach says so."

Turning on his heel, he began to walk down the corridor slowly, waving over his shoulder to the confused teen. "I'll be seeing ya' demi-fiend..." he called, smirking to himself. With sex like that, Dante could bet every coin in his pocket that he would seek the kid out again. After all, they were both after the same thing. They were bound to run into each other eventually.

Dante couldn't wait.


End file.
